Misery Business
by A Nonny Mouse 23
Summary: Casey wants Derek, but he's dating Kendra. For now. Casey and Derek become friends and feelings are going to blossom in both teens hearts. DASEY!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I, a mere mortal in this vast expanse of Earth, in this immense galaxy, do not own Life Vith Derek, nor can even put in claim to it's brilliant charactors...i vill go cry in corner now also the song at the end is Misery Business by Paramore and don't own that either, although I wish I had her voice...

**Misery Business**

by : A Nonny Mouse23

Normal Story _Casey's Thoughts _**Song **

**PROLOGUE**

_Ah, Derek Venturi. He's defined as best hockey player, hottest guy in school, most popular, but also for me he's defined as untouchable. What am I, Casey McDonald supposed to do? Go up to him and confess my undying love for him. HA! I think not. I watch him as he talks to his girlfriend of seven months, Kendra._

_He doesn't like her, he told me this once, or rather implied it. I always think back to that night, it puts questions in my head that shouldn't even be there. It was one of the greatest talks we'd ever had, and I was almost convinced he shared in my secret un-sibling-like feelings, but we never spoke of it again and he's still with Kendra. I cherish moments like that, without the fighting, when we're just being us; actually that's a lie, I cherish all moments that include him. _

::Flashback: (3 months with Kendra) ::

"...so all you have to do is add x to the other side and you'll be able to solve for y then plug it into the other equation to solve for x." Casey explained some of Derek's homework to him, and surprisingly he was picking up on it pretty quickly.

"How come the teacher can't explain it to me like this?" Derek pouted, then he smirked and tackled Casey and began to tickle her merclessly, "Say my name...say my name..." he taunted."Ok, ok! Derek! De-rek!" she squealed. He stopped and was hunched over her panting and laughing, when he suddenly realized they had ended up on the floor, and were very close. For a minute Casey thought he was going to kiss her and something flashed in his eyes that convinced her of it, but just as quickly it was gone and seriousness replaced it as he helped himself then her off the floor.

"Case?" he turned toward her window and looked out, not really seeing anything. "Yeah Derek?" he turned around to face her, then sat on her vacant bed. "Do you ever feel like you're life's going great, but then you want something really bad?" he paused. She nodded for him to continue. "Then you find out you can't have it, so you settle for something that's not as great, but makes you happy for a while..." he bit his lip as if wondering to go any further, and took a deep breath, "But you've only settled so you get unhappy again, but you've fallen into this rut and it's gotten so deep that you can't get out?"

"Yeah, I think we all feel this way sometimes about certain things," she replied. "How do you get out of it?" he asked staring into her eyes. Whoever said the eyes were the window to the soul was right. Casey could see so many emotions in those gorgeous eyes: there was fear, sadness, hurt, confusion, and something she couldn't put a finger on. "What you have to do is make a decision. You decide if what you want is worth taking the risk for. You decide if you would rather give up the safety you have for something that may or may not end up the way you want." Casey's wisedom was shining in her eyes and Derek was trapped in her blue orbs.

::End Flashback::

**I'm in the business of misery**

**lets take it from the top**

**she's got a body like an hourglass**

**that's ticking like a clock**

**it's a matter of time before we all run out**

**when I thought he was mine**

**she caught him by the mouth**

**i waited eight long months**

**she finally set him free**

**i told him i couldn't lie**

**he was the only one for me**

**two weeks and we'd caught on fire**

**she's got it out for me but i wear the biggest smile**

**woah i never meant to brag**

**but i got him where i want him now**

**woah it was never my intention to brag**

**to steal it all away from you now**

**but god does it feel so good**

**cause i got him where i want him now**

**and if you could then you know you would**

**cause god it just feels so it just feels so good**

**second chances they don't ever matter**

**people never change**

**once a whore you're nothing more**

**im sorry that'll never change**

**and about forgiveness we both supposed to have exchanged**

**sorry honey but I' passing up now look this way**

**well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**looking as innocent as possible to get to who**

**they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right**

**well i refuse i refuse i refuse**

**woah i never meant to brag**

**but i got him where i want him now**

**woah it was never my intention to brag**

**to steal it all away from you now**

**but god does it feel so good**

**cause i got him where i want him right now**

**and if you could then you know you would**

**cause god it just feels so it just feels so good**

**i watched his wildest dreams come true**

**not one of them involving you**

**now watch my wildest dreams come true**

**not one of them involving..**

**woah i never meant to brag**

**but i got him where i want him now**

**woah i never meant to brag**

**but i got him where i want him now**

**woah it was never my intention to brag**

**to steal it all away from you now**

**but god does it feel so good**

**cause i got him where i want him right now**

**and if you could then you know you would**

**cause god it just feels so it just feels so good**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, the show, the characters, the cast, the crew, the equipment, etc. etc... i do however own the plot... and soon will own the world...mwahahahaa**

**Misery Business**

by: A Nonny Mouse23

regular story _Casey's thoughts _**song **

**CHAPTER 1**

_Things slowly progressed after that night. Derek started being nicer and nicer to me. First at home, he'd take my shift of doing dishes when I had a recital, or ask if I needed help with anything. Soon his grades began to go up as he became more motivated to do his schoolwork. Our weekly tutor sessions had turned into nightly occurances where we would both do our homework together in a companionable silence, talking every now and then._

_Our strange relationship turned into a friendship and over time we became the other's best friend. It killed me when I had to give him advice on how to be the perfect guy for Kendra, and I could always find something wrong with her or what she'd done and never any imperfection with him. I think he might have noticed, but if so, he never said a word._

_Kendra was nice enough to me though, she was always urging me to go on dates with a guy she knew. We would go on a double date and it never worked out...whether it was the fact Kendra didn't know what type of guy would be best for me, or that I knew the only guy who would ever be good enough, no one knows._

_Tonight is the same old, I'm meeting a guy Kendra's set me up with. She says he's a knockout, his name's Brendon. Something's different though, the past week Derek's kept more to himself and has been preoccupied, and I feel something will happen tonight. I'm just not sure what._

Later:

_I find this guy boring as all the others. He wants no stimulating conversation, he only wishes to speak if it's to praise himself. It reminds me of the older Derek... Kendra is engaging him, and I'm zoning out, staring at Derek thinking of how perfect he is and how Brendon doesn't hold a candle to him. On no, I think they're talking to me now, I hope he hasn't noticed me staring..._

"I'm sorry what?" Casey asked, coming out of her stupor. Derek smiled at this, "Space Case, Kendra just asked if you would go to the ladies room with her." Casey blushed at this nickname, "Um, yeah..." This was normal, they would go, discuss how Casey felt about the guy, and Derek would find out how the guy really was, man-to-man.

"So this guy's a keeper right?" Kendra asked hopefully. "I don't know, he's not really my type..." She said the same line she would always say after a date failed to impress her. Kendra sighed, exasperated, "Alright let's go break the poor boy's heart gently."

When they arrived only one boy was sitting at the table and he looked extremely pissed off. "Der Bear, where'd Brendon go?" Kendra asked, slightly afraid of him for the look his face bore. Derek growled at her in response. "He is scum worse than that on the bottom of a shoe!" Casey was shocked, "What happened?!" "As soon as you two left for the bathroom, he asked me how long did I think it would take him to get in your pants! Then I proceeded to knock his lights out and when he came to, he couldn't run away fast enough."

Derek's anger was radiating off of him, but to see Casey's face, half furious, eyes brimming with tears, his anger was directed towards Kendra. "How did you let this happen? Who are these guys you are setting Casey up with? Guys who don't care about her only of themselves and whom only want one thing?!" There was only one thing at this point which could calm Derek down, and only Casey could do it. Kendra began to stutter, turning angry herself, "It's not my fault Casey's a bore and has nothing in common with these guys. Maybe she should stop being such a tease!"

Derek blew up at Kendra's words, "How dare you! LEAVE! NOW! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Kendra ran through the doors of the diner with tears streaming down her face. Derek upon realizing he'd gained the attention of the entire place, he put a sizeable amount of money on the table and escorted Casey out. They rode home in silence, Derek calming his anger and giving Casey her space, and Casey fighting a battle within.

_Why me? I don't know whether to cry or shout. To be glad or sad. I'm so confused. I can't believe Derek stood up for me like that, but then again, yes I can. He's perfect! WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT HE'S PERFECT FOR ME?!?!_

Casey was asleep by the time they got home and Derek carried her up to her room. He got a knowing look from Edwin who was going to the bathroom, but thankfully no one else was up. He tucked her into bed and gave her a quick peck on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Case."

a/n: REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
